


Tender Love — A Song!fic

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, song!fic, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: When Jongdae first saw the lyrics to Tender Love, he thinks that the lyricist has teamed up with Minseok and Chanyeol and all of his mortal enemies to fight him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> middle of my exams lmao what are priorities. comment!!!!

When Jongdae first received the lyrics to their song, 'Tender Love', he thought, "You must be kidding me."

 

Sure, they have sung songs about first loves, first break-ups and even songs desperate enough to eat the girl 'like cheese' (he still does not know what that means, since he is a good catholic boy). But none of the lyrics have been so obvious and tells a story so clear that their fans do not need to scour the plains of all the hidden meanings, reading in between the lines to decipher what the hell they are actually singing about. And also, how scarily true it is to Kim Jongdae, the main vocalist of the group who is about to sing the song that is pretty much the story of his life.

 

Okay, minus a few painfully obvious areas like he is gay as hell so he will not even be singing about a girl anytime soon and also said 'girl' happens to be very pretty and very much older than him so he will not be hearing 'oppa, oppa' from him anytime soon. (Unless he is very much into that thing then Jongdae will be glad to indulge). Maybe the lyricist still does not get it, as he sees Jongdae scanning through the sheet and possibly very obviously breaking out in a cold sweat, or maybe he is just very well aware the immense turmoil that the vocalist is going through, given that he just smirks across the room and gives him a sarcastic thumbs up.

 

Anyways, Jongdae will walk you through every lyric, and maybe you will also get a little inkling of what he is talking about.

 

**假装和你就好像兄妹般轻松，就像从来没心动过。**   
_**I'll pretend that we're just close like siblings, as if my heart has never wavered.** _

 

Jongdae is the first one who meets Baekhyun among all of EXO. To say that they are bandmates is such an understatement. Saying that they are just friends is not quite right – they are closer than that. Best friends? But they both have best friends outside the industry that do not feel even anywhere close to their relationship. They work together, play together, ate together and slept together (in different beds, you wish it was otherwise). They are close, kind of like siblings, like brothers. In times like these when they were filming for showtime, when Jongdae's mother called to ask what's on fire (hopefully not the kitchen once she knew they were cooking), when Baekhyun seemingly having a radar for his mother shouts across the dorm to greet "Mum!", they do feel like brothers. But that is the problem, brothers do not just catch feelings for each other. That is incest and that is not okay with Jongdae, as he lightly plays with the rosary ring adorning his finger.

 

**介绍给朋友，心也会一点难受，想爱却说不出口。**   
**_Introducing you to my friends makes me uneasy. Yet I can't say I love you._ **

 

The first time Jongdae tries to introduce his friends, it did not end up that well. Baekhyun is simply too pretty on stage and off stage, his charms carries him well. His friends were smitten. It was no doubt that Jongdae's sexuality is known, hence it does not let his friends hesitate to ask him if he had 'already tapped that'. Jongdae almost choked on his drink, wheezing embarrassingly when one of his jackass of a friend, who is clearly straight as a ruler, told him. "Hey, I know I'm straight as fuck but give me enough looks of him, I'm down for anything he wants, man."

 

The boy glared at him through his spectacles (to avoid contacts and fans recognising him) and when his friend just patronised him with a tug of his lips and then casually reached for the drink in front of him. Just in time when Baekhyun came back from the washroom, eyes crinkling up to a smile which sent Jongdae another round of wheezing.

 

"What did I miss?" he asked as he sat down beside Jongdae. The latter tried his very best to wrap a possessive arm around his brother.

 

"Nothing," he coughed and lightly (that was sarcastic) grind his foot down on the foot opposite him.

 

**被朋友看穿以后， （你！什么？）不停的催我爱你要勇敢的说。  
 _When my friends found out (You! What?), they always bug me to confess to you bravely._**

 

"You!" Minseok sputters around his drink, "what?" He almost screams in the private booth. They are already on Round 3 of drinking and the trio has gotten more than just tipsy. Normally the one that will spill the beans regarding everything and anything will be the eldest, but this day, Jongdae has something to say. They are on the topic of having relationships, all bemoaning their lack of love lives despite being handsome, kind and talented twenty-somethings.

 

"It's like we sold our love lives to the devils of Kpop!" Chanyeol exclaims as he raises his glass in mock jubilation. Jongdae just giggles into Minseok's shoulder, eyes rolling wildly as he tries to focus on getting the glass to his lips rather than his nostrils.

 

"B-but that does not mean we can't have crippling c-crushes," he wails with arms flailing wildly.

 

Both Minseok and Chanyeol pipe up at the comment, eager to hear some gossips, "Who?" Both ask at the same time.

 

Jongdae whines childishly, "Nope," popping the p as well, "not gonna tell you~"

 

"Ay, give us some clues at least," asks Minseok with Chanyeol nodding eagerly, "we can guess!" Then they stealthy slips another glass to him which Jongdae happily accepts.

 

"Okay, I guess," he takes a shot and thinks of something that is not too obvious, but then again he is drunk on alcohol and probably does not have the best skills to hide his heart.

 

"He has really nice hands," he smiles at the glass below him, "and has a really nice smile, he kind of even looks like Clefairy! You know, Pokemon? I love Pokemon!"

 

Chanyeol laughs, "I know!", his eyes dancing with glee, "it's Byun Baekhyun!" Minseok laughs even harder, "You, what? How can it be Baek?"

 

Jongdae suddenly goes quiet, a stark contrast from before, his eyes downcast, "was I too obvious...?" he muttered in a small voice.

 

"Ayy—what?! You! Baek! What? What!" Minseok becomes a bewildered blabbering mess while Chanyeol unsuccessfully calms him down.

 

Jongdae wakes up with a throbbing headache, the rest of last night flashes by blurry and blinding. Minseok stops by his bed, throws him some pills and a bottle of water.

 

"You know, you should really tell him soon," he says as he fiddles with his bed, making sure it is perfect.

 

"What?" he asks with his voice hoarse from last night's alcohol, his head spinning.

 

"You," Minseok looks to the door, making sure no one is near and whispers "and Baek."

 

Jongdae's head spins even further.

 

**一分开总是难过，我的心还在跳动。  
 _Everytime when we're apart, I get sad. My heart still beats for you._**

 

Jongdae should really calm the fuck down. Baekhyun recently got casted in the drama, 'Moon Lovers' and playing as the tenth prince, a ditzy, innocent and playful prince. As much as Jongdae wants to swoon about Baekhyun being a prince and sweeping him up in a bridal hug like those Disney princesses' movies, he is not too fond of the long absences that he has to endure.

 

"Do you really have to go?" He whines on Baekhyun's bed totally not helping him pack like he promises too. He lamely grabs a shirt (the shirt he bought for him) and throws it into the duffel bag two chairs away.

 

"I haven't even step out of this dorm and you miss me already?" Baekhyun chuckles while Jongdae ducks into a nearby pillow so the other boy can't see his pink face.

 

"You're throwing me alone with Minseok," he groans into the pillow.

 

"Aren't you his wife?" Baekhyun asks. Jongdae does not pick up the curt tone.

 

"You know he says it just to fuck with me," Jongdae whines even more.

 

"There's Chanyeol too,"

 

"He's too tall and gangly and he always coops himself up in his studio and the only one allowed is his producer friends and Kyungsoo,"

 

"Junmyeon?"

 

"Do you really want your best friend to spend his days entertaining himself by cleaning up after his messy ass?"

 

"Aww poor baby," Baekhyun drops his clothes and plops himself right on top the form that is Jongdae.

 

"Your husband now has to go out to work to provide for the children," Baekhyun fake sobs, "so you be a good wife and wait for me, okay?"

 

Jongdae plays along by singing in a sad tone, "when will my husband ever come back from war?"

 

They both laugh at the impromptu theatrical episode, leaning against each other for support.

 

"Get me Lee Junki's autograph or don't come home," Jongdae says after the high dies down.

 

"Will do, my wife." Baekhyun replies.

 

 

 

Now back to the present as Jongdae steps into the recording booth. Baekhyun just finished recording his and waits outside with the sound director, shooting him a thumbs up and a blinding smile. Jongdae hops in front of the microphone wobbly, and shoots him an uneasy smile.

**想爱却说不出口 I wanna give you, tender love.  
 _Yet I can't say I love you. I wanna give you, tender love._**

**Tender love, baby.**

**Tender love (我爱要不洒脱）  
 _Tender love (I want to love without a care)_**

**Tender love (比谁让你深刻有心动）  
 _Tender love (Who else will make you even more touched?)_**

 

 

**承认我爱在心中。  
 _I'll admit my love for you in my heart._**

 

 


End file.
